Girl Meets Terror Night
by DrDoom2006
Summary: A sudden trip to a cabin will turn into a terror night for Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas, will they survive? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this a halloween special so I hope you like it. Also I want to introduce Bubblebean98 as my new editor, you better go and check her stories, all of them, she's an awesome writer and quite a good friend :)

Girl Meets Terror Night

It was raining hard that night, the cabin was completely dark and silent, and nothing appeared to change the way it had been for the last couple of months. Yet the calm this night was short lived, as suddenly the door burst open and four figures came in; the lights were turned on soon after.

-That's what you call driving Huckleberry?

-Sorry Maya it was the best I could do.

-Guys that's enough, we're here even with this rain - said Riley

-Yeah, I don't remember seeing rain this hard in years - added Farkle

Riley sat near a window.

-What is it little plant? - asked Maya

-I'm still not sure we should've come here without telling mom, or at least uncle Shawn… it's his cabin anyways…

Maya smiled.

-Hey, we're here to have fun, and we will be back on Sunday. They will ground us for the rest of our lives but it will be worth it.

Farkle walked back into the living room.

-There are two rooms, how are we splitting? - he asked

Maya held Lucas's arm.

-I'll sleep with Huckleberry.

Riley was about to say something when Farkle held her arm.

-Then I'll sleep with Riley

-HEY! - Riley exploded whilst releasing her arm

Maya burst into laughter

-IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'm not sleeping with Farkle and you're not sleeping with Lucas!

-Of course not… you and I sleep together, Lucas and Farkle will sleep here. Now I'm hungry, let's eat.

The following morning Riley was the first to wake up, not wanting to disturb her friends she decided to take a walk, the air was fresh and the birds were chirping happily on the trees. After a few minutes she found herself in front of the lake, taking off her shoes, Riley sat on the edge and felt the warm water on her feet. As she glared around she saw an old barn nearby, curious, she decided to go explore it, as she entered it she felt something strange, but suddenly something caught her attention, it was a porcelain doll sitting in the corner, contrary to the rest of items in the barn that were covered in dust, the doll was crystal clean.

-Aren't you lovely…

-what's your name?

Riley froze, did she really just hear a voice asking for her name? Scared, she walked out and looked around, then she decided to go back to the cabin. There, Maya and the boys were already having breakfast.

-Where were you little plant?

-I went to the lake.

-What's with the doll? - Farkle asked

-Found it, it's beautiful.

As Maya glared at it she felt a shiver go down her spine.

-I... I'm going… to take a walk…

Lucas glared at her

-Maya are you OK?

-Yes huckleberry, I`m fine

-Maya

-RILEY I'M FINE!

Riley lowered her head, shocked and scared that Maya had actually yelled at her. Later that afternoon Riley was sitting on the forest when she heard the same voice again.

-Riley, Maya hates you… the way she yelled at you… she wants Lucas for her… you better do something… why do you think she got the idea of coming here? She wants to make sure you're not coming back…

Riley turned to her side and made a realization.

-you.. It's you… you're talking to me…

-...dispose of Maya… before she disposes of you…

Back at the cabin Maya realized that Riley wasn't there.

-Where's Riley?

-I saw her go to the forest an hour ago - replied Lucas

Hearing a clap of thunder, she decided to go look for her, as she wandered it started to rain.A couple of minutes later, as she was returning from searching the lake, she saw Riley(,)just standing there, soaking wet, holding the doll against her chest.

-Riley? What are you doing?

-I know why you brought us here Maya.

-What? What are you talking about?

-I know your little plan… and I'm not going to let you get away with it…

-W.. What? What plan?

Riley began to walk towards her.

-You want Lucas for you… and you want to leave me here…

-OK, that's just crazy… let's go back to

-No, it's over Maya… I won't let you do anything…

-RILEY PLEASE!

As she began to walk back, Maya realized she was getting closer to the lake.

-I know your plan Maya…

-I DON'T HAVE A PLAN! RILEY PLEASE, I CAN'T SWIM!

-You're lying…

-YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! I WOULDN'T

But as she stepped back, ground gave way and the blonde girl fell back into the lake. As she fought for her life in the water, all she saw was her friend standing there, glaring coldly… then darkness came to her… later Riley just walked into the cabin.

-My God Riley, where is Maya? - Lucas asked

-I… don't know… where is Farkle?

-He went to bed, I was waiting for you two.

-Well… why don't you help me out of these wet clothes while we wait for Maya?

-EXCUSE ME? - Lucas replied in shock

Suddenly he felt Riley's lips against his. As she pushed him down on a sofa he saw her began to undress, as she was only in her underwear Lucas turned her over and ended on top of her but just to stand up.

-Look, I'm not going to do this Riley, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm not going to do this…

The voice once again came into Riley's ears

-See? He wants Maya… you're giving yourself to him and all he does is diss you…

-YOU WANT MAYA DON'T YOU?

-W.. What?

-YOU DON'T WANT ME BECAUSE YOU WANT MAYA! WELL GUESS WHAT? MAYA IS DEAD!

Lucas' face went pale

-Riley… what… did you do?

-SHE DROWNED IN THE LAKE! I KNEW ABOUT HER PLAN SO I BEAT HER TO IT!

-Riley… you what? I'm going to go

But as he turned around he heard a click, a click he knew very well, he had heard it several times back in Texas. He turned around to see Riley holding a revolver.

-Riley put that down

But she was hearing someone else

-He wanted to take advantage of you… have his way with you and leave you for Maya… he's scum…

-You're a pig Lucas Friar… you wanted to take advantage of me… you were about to r*** me…

-WHAT? No.. that's… that's crazy… Riley please put the

But the trigger was pulled once, twice, three times. Farkle ran out and saw his friend on the floor.

-RILEY!

But she kept hearing that voice

-He wanted to hurt you too… he wanted a go after Lucas was done… he knew about Maya's plan… he was in on it...

Crying, Riley turned the gun to Farkle, who stood there frozen in terror...

A week later in Bellevue Psychiatric hospital…

A group of doctors watched through a window. In the room, a brunette girl played with a brown haired doll that has glasses, a purple scarf, jeans and converse boots.

-She was found in a cabin near the lake. She was in her underwear and covered in blood, apparently she shot her friends when they tried to r*** her or something. Another girl was found drowned in the lake…the one thing she has never let go of is the doll… she calls her Frankie… and keeps talking to her…

One of the doctors intervened.

-That's odd… that doll looks like a girl that drowned in a lake a few years ago… and her name was actually Frankie… Frankie Hathaway I think…

They continued to walk as they made comments about the case. Inside the room, Riley talked to Frankie the doll.

-Now that we're here in Rileytown, we will never be away from each other Frankie… it's just you and me…

-Oh yeah... just you and me forever... and now... you name is... Taylor…


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Hi all! Well, at first it was going to be a one part story but after thinking for a bit I decided to make it a three part because there is more to be told, so I hope you like it.

Prior(a prior) to the events in part one, at the lake near Shawn's cabin…

-Frankie don't go near the lake, remember you don't know how to swim. - A teenager said to her younger sister.

-Yes mommy… I'm 12 I can take care of myself you know?

-Frankie, Taylor is right, be careful.

-Louie, you too? Just leave me alone.

The ghost saw his friend run to the forest. As she ran, Frankie tripped and fell to the ground.

-ow…

Curious about what had caused her fall, she began to look, but what she thought was a rock, was instead the corner of a metallic box. Her curiosity growing, she digged until she was able to pull it out, her dismay knew no limits when she saw it had a padlock.

-Oh no… you're not going to stop me…

Using a rock, she was able to break it. When she opened the box, she was met with the icy glare of a porcelain doll.

-What… are… you?

Curious, she sat and looked at the doll for several minutes.

-Why were you buried here? Oh well… I'll take you with me and we'll see how much I can get out of you.

What Frankie didn't notice was that the minute she placed the doll back in the box, a smile formed in the porcelain face and its hair turned just like Frankie's. Louie, her ghost friend, appeared before her.

-Where were you? Taylor has been looking for you.

-I was around.

As she rejoined her sister, she placed the box in her tent and forgot about it, they roasted marshmallows and then went to sleep. But her sleep was short, she woke up when she heard a voice calling her…

-Frankie… Frankie…

Half asleep, she walked out of the tent.

-Louie? Is that… you?

-Frankie come with me…

Curious, she began to walk into the forest, the voice getting clearer and clearer.

-Louie if this is one of your jokes it's not funny.

-Fran-kie…

What she saw next scared her...on the edge of the lake was the porcelain doll, but it was a mirror image of her, converse boots and all.

-Louie stop it, this is not funny.

-Frankie

-LOUIE ENOUGH!

-Frankie…

Scared, she ran back to her tent. Unable to sleep, Frankie just sat there until the sun rose on the horizon.

-Hey Frankie, breakfast is ready - Taylor announced

Slowly, she crawled out of her tent, sitting down as she played with her food. Louie appeared beside her.

-Hey Frankie, how...

-GET AWAY FROM ME!

-FRANKIE! - Taylor yelled

-I… I'm… I'm sorry, I'm not hungry… I'm going to take a walk…

-Frankie wait… are you OK? - her sister asked

-Yes Taylor… I'm fine… I think I have a headache or something…

As she walked into the forest, Louie appeared beside Taylor

-I'll go look for her… I have been feeling something weird everytime I go in the forest…

Frankie wandered into the forest, feeling dizzy and lightheaded, it was then when she heard a voice.

-Frankie… I'm waiting for you…

Curious, she walked, and again she saw the doll on the edge of the lake, she had previously noticed that the box in her tent was empty.

-WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID DOLL?

-Come to me Frankie…

-I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!

But as she ran and tried to grasp it, the doll vanished and the girl found herself falling into the lake, she tried desperately to reach the edge, oxygen slowly being replaced by water in her lungs. Tired and exhausted, she saw the surface of the lake getting further and further away, until a bright light and a sense of peace came to her.

-FRANKIEEE! FRANKIE! - Yelled Taylor, as she leaned over her sister's' broken form, laid out in the grass. Watching as police officers and rescue workers worked around her.

-What? I'm right here, what's going on?

She saw her older sister turn around with her eyes open wide.

-No….

-What?

As she saw her sister run away, she walked to the form in the grass. If she had been a human, her yell could've probably been heard statewide; screaming as she peered at her own body, now cold and blue. Suddenly, she felt her form floating and being attracted to the barn, there, the doll glared at her.

-Welcome Frankie…

-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?

Frankie heard a chuckle

-I paid my dues… now you will have to see how you pay yours…

Suddenly, she saw a girl that looked a lot like her in a school uniform, then she felt her form being sucked into the doll.

-LET ME OUT!

-Sorry… if you want to get out… find someone to take your place… such is the curse of the lake…

Before she vanished she saw the name tag on the girl's uniform: Tomika…

To be continued…


End file.
